FanFiction: Dear Diary (Chapter Two)
Continued from: Chapter One Chapter Two "Imagine how your spouse would feel if you are in so many other relationships, and with each one, you give a little bit of your heart away. Then, there would be hardly any left for him when you marry, and your marriage will go downhill." I sat in the second seat of the middle row, listening to my Youth Pastor give a Sunday School lesson on relationships. I looked down at my notebook where I was taking sermon notes. ... "Marriage: Principles to Learn Before Deciding to Marry" Psalm 37:1-5 1. Adam Was Busy Serving 2. Adam Went to Sleep 3. Adam Woke Up to Someone Special ... It wasn't much, but it was all that I needed to remember the lesson. The tall man at the front of the platform closed his Bible and tucked it and his iPad underneath his arm as he concluded the lesson. "I encourage you today to write a letter to your future spouse." He said. "Maybe, when you get married, they will have written one to you." He led us in a closing prayer and announce that we were dismissed. I walked up the stairs to the auditorium, pondering the words I had just heard. "Elsa!" I glanced behind me and saw my good friend, Rapunzel Corona. "Hey! How's it going?" "Good." I replied on instinct. "I've been thinking about the Sunday School lesson today. I mean, we have no clue what our future may bring, you know? We all have this certain dream or- or desire of what we want our lives to be like." No one ever thinks, I want to ruin my life! I thought to myself. When I get home, I am going to write letter to my future husband--whoever he is--so that there will be some sort of ground or foundation in my life. ... It was 8:54 PM. I had gotten home from church and eaten some pepperoni pizza. I ran up the stairs to my room and opened the door. It was painted white with pastel-colored accents with a window facing East so that I could watch the sun rise every morning. I sat down in the teal-blue chair in front of my white desk. I unlocked the drawer and took out some stationery and pens. And I wrote. I messed up, so I copied what I had written and rewrote it. Then... I messed up again. And again. Eventually, I made the perfect copy... ... To My Husband, Hello. That's probably the best way to start this: Hello, Husband. I am overjoyed to have met you! Right now, you're just a wish for me... a wish I'm hoping God will grant. I can't wait to meet you. Right now, I'm sitting at my desk, writing to you, thinking of you, and waiting for you. Right now, I'm a thirteen year-old girl, dreaming of my future... my life with you. I have made many drafts of this letter; revising and proofreading over and over again, all in an attempt to make this note perfect. A trait that, I'm sorry to say, I have not achieved. I have made many mistakes in my short lifetime, some of which I am ashamed of. Mistakes that I cannot undo, but can keep others, like our children, from making. Children. I have always wanted to be a mother, did you know? To have uncontrollably active children grop up, so seemingly fast, before my eyes would be a dream come true. You see, i want to wake up in the middle of the night to change a diaper, feed a hungry mouth, or sing a child to sleep; and although I haven't met you yet, I know that you will make an amazing father. Today, I will have walked down an aisle to join hands and hearts with you. Today, I gave to you my purity, which I have kept safe for you. I love you. Those three short words hold a lot of meaning. That brief phrase is one that I never want you to doubt or forget. I love YOU! Why? Because God hand-crafted you for me, and me for you. You are God's Will for my life. You are the one man on this earth that I could ever spend the rest of my life with. My one wish for our marriage is that we serve and love our Creator more than we do each other. "And if it seem evil unto you to serve the LORD, choose you this day whom ye will serve... but as for me and my house, we will serve the LORD." -Joshua 24:15 I Love You! Elsa Winters ... I dated it and signed it. I sat at my desk as an idea came to me. I decided to get a photo album and put pictures of me in it and put letters and other "memorabilia." I put it all in a box and labeled it: "To My Husband." I was quite proud of my work. I hid it under my bed so that my little sister, Anna, wouldn't see it when she was snooping in my room. It was now 9:17 PM, and I was getting tired. I decided to slip into my pajamas and do my devotions. I drifted off to sleep and dreamed of my future. <Previous Chapter 2 Next> Next Chapter is not yet available.